


It's a Number Lock, Right?

by Rathenon



Series: 1-800 BIG FOUR [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Big Four - Freeform, Bromance, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Laver Cup, M/M, Swearing, Texting, there wasn't a big four friendship tag so I had to tag them all individually rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathenon/pseuds/Rathenon
Summary: Swissmaestro: it’s to honor rod laver as a tennis legend okAdotmurray: yes definitely no strings attached at allSwissmaestro: we’re here to celebrate his legacyRdotnadal: ^^^^^^^^^^TheDjoker: lmaoTheDjoker: how does it go again?TheDjoker: “A better love story than Twilight”Adotmurray: damn straightSwissmaestro: n O





	It's a Number Lock, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: not real

**Swissmaestro has started chat.**

**Swissmaestro has named chat BIG FOUR**

**Swissmaestro has added Rdotnadal, TheDjoker, and Adotmurray to BIG FOUR**

**Swissmaestro:** hey so I’ve heard that group chats are becoming all the rage lately so I thought it’d be nice if we had one too!

 **Swissmaestro:** gotta keep up with the times yk

 **Adotmurray:** swissmaestro

 **Adotmurray:** bless your soul

 **Adotmurray:** and your over inflated ego good lord

 **Adotmurray:** don’t tell me you chose that name by yourself

 **Swissmaestro:** :/ what’s wrong with it??

 **Adotmurray:** everything

 **Adotmurray:** did you steal it from a fan acct or something lol

 **Swissmaestro:** does nobody around here like me anymore???

 **TheDjoker:** lol roger made a group chat?

 **Adotmurray:** yea ur just an overrated prat

 **Adotmurray: @TheDjoker** yes he did

 **Swissmaestro:** why must you betray me andy :((((((((

 **Rdotnadal:** hola everybody, hope you all doing good

 **Rdotnadal:** this is the reason why rogelio is staring at his phone right now in the locker room?

 **Adotmurray:** o right u guys are at laver cup

 **TheDjoker:** laver cup?

 **Adotmurray: @TheDjoker** remember nole it’s the tournament that roger made as a thinly veiled excuse to play dubs with his not-boyfriend

 **Adotmurray:** and somehow

 **Adotmurray:** it’s working

 **Swissmaestro: @Adotmurray** it's not like that!!

 **TheDjoker:** ohhh right

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro** it’s exactly like that

 **Rdotnadal: @Adotmurray** you as bad as the fans, think weird things

 **Swissmaestro:** it’s to honor rod laver as a tennis legend ok

 **Adotmurray:** yes definitely no strings attached at all

 **Swissmaestro:** we’re here to celebrate his legacy

 **Rdotnadal:** ^^^^^^^^^^

 **TheDjoker:** lmao

 **TheDjoker:** how does it go again?

 **TheDjoker:** “A better love story than Twilight”

 **Adotmurray:** damn straight

 **Swissmaestro:** n O

 **Rdotnadal:** why are we even talking about silly things like this

 **Rdotnadal:** we need to practice

 **Swissmaestro:** RAFA’S RIGHT

 **Swissmaestro:** WE’RE HERE TO PLAY TENNIS

 **TheDjoker:** come on man you’re fooling no one

 **Swissmaestro:** T E N N I S

 **Rdotnadal: @Swissmaestro** stop being on your phone, come warm up with me, no? I see you later

 **Adotmurray:** exactly **@Swissmaestro** listen to your not-boyfriend

 **TheDjoker:** yea go warm him up

 **TheDjoker:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Adotmurray:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **TheDjoker:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Adotmurray:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Swissmaestro:**  STAHP

 **Swissmaestro: @Rdotnadal** i’ll be there in a few!! Just as soon as I set these losers straight >:(

 **TheDjoker:** losers? Excuse you

 **Adotmurray:** *gasP*

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** andy I think we hurt his eensy weensy feelings

 **Adotmurray:** ikr

 **TheDjoker:** the eensy weensy feelings went up the water spout

 **Adotmurray:** down came the rain and

 **TheDjoker:** washed the feelings out

 **Adotmurray:** out came the sun and

 **TheDjoker:** dried up all the rain

 **Adotmurray:** and the eensy weensy feelings

 **TheDjoker:** went up the spout againnnnn!!

 **Adotmurray:** ayyyyyyyyy

 **TheDjoker:** ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **Swissmaestro:** you guys are all terrible people and I hope all of your injuries are permanent

 **TheDjoker:** oof

 **Adotmurray:** owie

 **TheDjoker:** that almost hurt as much as my elbow

 **Adotmurray:** and my hip

 **TheDjoker:** but come on you were the one who made this chat in the first place

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro** if you were expecting everybody to praise you as the next coming of Jesus, Buddha, and Mohammed combined like they probably do in the #nextgen group chat

 **Adotmurray:** which, I’m pretty sure is where you got the idea for this one bc you’re at laver cup and hanging out with all those young whippersnappers rn

 **Adotmurray:** ur fucking wrong lmao

 **TheDjoker:** #rekt

 **Swissmaestro:** hey

 **Swissmaestro:** Rafa and I are also older than all of you

 **Swissmaestro:** so technically

 **Swissmaestro:** you’re the young whippersnappers >:(

 **Swissmaestro:** don’t you have to respect your elders??

 **TheDjoker:** come on Rafa’s older than me and Andy by like

 **TheDjoker:** a year at most

 **TheDjoker:** and you’re just a weird-ass grandpa

 **Adotmurray: @rdotnadal** roger’s calling you old

 **Swissmaestro: @TheDjoker** keep in mind it was a Big Two before a Big Four smh

 **Swissmaestro:** and **@Adotmurray** don’t bother rafa already left the locker room

 **Swissmaestro:** oh shoot wait

 **Swissmaestro:** omg

 **Swissmaestro:** he forgot his phone on the bench!! fuck hold on

 **Adotmurray:** ooooooooooooooh

 **TheDjoker:** ooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh

 **Adotmurray:** things are heating up in here

 **TheDjoker:** go get your mannnnnnn **@Swissmaestro**

 **Adotmurray:** a red hot meeting

 **TheDjoker:** a deliciously romantic encounter

 **Adotmurray:** a ruthlessly dazzling rendezvous

 **TheDjoker:** a sizzling steamy affair

 **Adotmurray:** a beautifully alluring engagement

 **TheDjoker:** a sedulously crafted date

 **Adotmurray:** a salaciously bodice-ripping tête-à-tête

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** you totally looked in the thesaurus for that one

 **Adotmurray:** like you didn’t

 **TheDjoker:** i am very disappointed in you, mr. native english speaker

 **Adotmurray:** shush you

 **Swissmaestro:** o god what were you guys doing while I was gone

 **TheDjoker:** ykw we were doing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Adotmurray:** heh

 **Swissmaestro:** fuck forget it there’s bigger fish to fry

 **Swissmaestro:** there’s both good and bad news

 **TheDjoker:**??

 **Adotmurray:** lay it on us you overrated prat

 **Swissmaestro:** the bad news is that Domi thought Rafa’s phone was his and took it

 **TheDjoker:** lul you iphone nerds

 **Adotmurray:** #androidmasterrace

 **Swissmaestro:** the good news is that I know where he put Rafa’s phone

 **Adotmurray:** ok then it’s fine right?

 **TheDjoker:** yeah just grab it and explain the mess up to him

 **Swissmaestro:** but the other bad news is that Domi locked it with his bag in his locker

 **Swissmaestro:** and then left to god-knows-where

 **Adotmurray:** …

 **TheDjoker:** you cannot be fucking serious

 **Swissmaestro:** but nole I fucking am

 **TheDjoker:** rip

 **Adotmurray:** dominic thiem holy

 **Adotmurray:** who the fuck even puts their phone in the locker

 **Adotmurray:** bloody #nextgen and their weird electronic cleansing rituals

 **TheDjoker: @Adotmurray** smh don’t underestimate the power of cleansing rituals

 **TheDjoker: @swissmaestro** so basically you can’t even contact domi about the mix-up through rafa’s phone?

 **Swissmaestro:** you are correct

 **Swissmaestro:** no idea where he is either, probably left to go sightsee around prague

 **Adotmurray:** is anyone else there who can help you?

 **Swissmaestro:** no

 **Swissmaestro:** locker room only has me in it rn

 **Swissmaestro:** only me and rafa were here bc we wanted to work out some dubs stuff together

 **Swissmaestro:** and unfortunately for us, apparently domi too before he booked it out of here

 **TheDjoker:** what a mess

 **TheDjoker:** does rafa know he forgot his phone?

 **Swissmaestro:** if I know anything about rafa it’s that once he gets into practice mode he GETS into practice mode

 **Swissmaestro:** so no

 **Swissmaestro:** but he’s probably gonna find out sooner or later lol

 **Swissmaestro:** knowing our luck he’s gonna need his phone before Domi comes back and he’s gonna freak out with the full glory of all his OCD tendencies

 **Adotmurray:** ugh

 **Adotmurray:** any admin around that can unlock Domi’s locker for you?

 **Swissmaestro:** I told you there’s no one else here

 **Adotmurray:** ok the way I see it

 **Adotmurray:** you’re gonna have to break into domi’s locker by yourself

 **Adotmurray:** and retrieve the phone

 **TheDjoker:** yep i agree

 **Swissmaestro:** wat

 **Adotmurray:** it’s a number lock right?

 **Swissmaestro:** …

 **Swissmaestro:**...yes?

 **Adotmurray:** ok cool so all you have to do is guess the right combo

 **Swissmaestro:** andy I think that’s easier said than done

 **TheDjoker:** nah andy’s right it’s a 3 digit combo right?

 **TheDjoker:** probably something like his birth month and year

 **TheDjoker:** everyone does that

 **Swissmaestro:** oh true lemme try

 **Swissmaestro:** wait hold up what’s even domi’s birthday?

 **TheDjoker:** ummmmm idk

 **Adotmurray:** don’t worry

 **Adotmurray:** I’m looking at wikipedia right now

 **Swissmaestro:** oh my god what did I do to deserve this

 **Adotmurray:** got it

 **Adotmurray:** Sep 3, 1993

 **TheDjoker:** so maybe try 993?

 **Swissmaestro:** kk

 **Swissmaestro:** ugh nope

 **Swissmaestro:** any other bright ideas?

 **Adotmurray:** 939!

 **Swissmaestro:** nope

 **TheDjoker:** 399?

 **Swissmaestro:** not that one either

 **Swissmaestro:** pls don’t make me go through all the different iterations of Domi’s birthday

 **TheDjoker:** hmmm then maybe not his birthday?

 **TheDjoker:** how about his mother’s! Or father’s or brother or gf

 **Swissmaestro:** i guess i don’t have a choice, do I? Hmu with those birthdays

 **Adotmurray:** um

 **Adotmurray:** my internet stalking skills aren’t that great

 **TheDjoker:** rip wikipedia

 **Adotmurray:** i can only find his gf’s birthday

 **Adotmurray:** kiki

 **Adotmurray:** may 14, 1993

 **Swissmaestro:** alright I’ll try all the numbers for that

 **Swissmaestro:** fuck no good

 **TheDjoker:** idk what to tell you man

 **Adotmurray:** alright maybe we’re thinking of this the wrong way

 **Adotmurray:** domi’s a tennis nerd right? He has to be

 **Swissmaestro:** yeah but how does this help us at all

 **Adotmurray:** he’s 25

 **Adotmurray:** which means that he, like all other wannabe tennis pros at the time

 **Adotmurray:** watched THE most epic tennis match ever on TV

 **TheDjoker:** damn ur right

T **heDjoker:** must have made at least an impression on him

 **Adotmurray:** yeah

 **Adotmurray: @Swissmaestro** yk what I’m talking about right?

 **Swissmaestro:** how could I not know lol

 **Swissmaestro:** ok I’m putting in the date for that

 **Swissmaestro:** 768

 **Swissmaestro:** holy it worked

 **TheDjoker:** lmao it actually did??

 **Adotmurray:** i don’t want to admit it but

 **Adotmurray:** #BigTwo power, I guess

 **TheDjoker:** the date of the 2008 wimbledon final, huh

 **TheDjoker: @swissmaestro** you didn’t even need us to wikipedia it for you lol

 **Swissmaestro:** what kind of tennis player would I be if I didn’t remember the date of the match with my greatest rival?

 **Swissmaestro:** awesome it’s actually in here

 **Swissmaestro:** alright got Rafa’s phone thanks for the help gotta run it over to him now good luck with your rehab heheh bye

 **Adotmurray:** …

 **TheDjoker:** …

 **Adotmurray:** gayy

 **TheDjoker:** hella gayy

 **Adotmurray:** definitely gayyy

 **TheDjoker:** when are they gonna kiss already?

 **Adotmurray:** probably when roger finally deflates his massive ego

 **Adotmurray:** which is never

 **Adotmurray:** swissmaestro

 **Adotmurray:** seriously?

**Author's Note:**

> got sad that nadal withdrew, so I pumped this out lol  
> someone shoot my brain  
> Leave comments please! Let me know I'm not alone in this hell ahhhhhh


End file.
